Love is Complicated
by Errand Girl
Summary: A Sonourge I thought up while I was bored at school. Review if you want me to extend this into a full Chapter Fic.


Love is Complicated

"Emerald!" Sonic called for the little hedgehog pup, searching through the palace garden.

Emerald had run off, again. 'That girl is never able to sit still. She's just like her father.' Sonic thought in exasperation.

The blue hedgehog could still remember now it all started.

*X years earlier*

Sonic was sitting in his secret hiding spot, which was a cabin in the middle of a steep gorge. He was feeling absolutely miserable. Why didn't anyone understand? He didn't want people praising him for hurting others. He wished he'd never started this stupid hero idea. He hardly got any sleep these days and everyone expected him to do jobs they had police and firemen to do. And whenever he missed something they shunned him. He couldn't be everywhere at once.

Sonic was broken out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. Sighing he stood up and went to answer it, figuring it was Tails the only other person who knew about his hide away. But when he opened the door it wasn't Tails' face he saw. Instead it was the last face he wanted to see... Scourge.

"He-"

BANG!

Sonic slammed the door in Scourge's face before he could get a word out. Quickly he locked the door so Scourge couldn't get through. _'What in holy Chaos is HE doing here'_ Sonic's mind shrieked.

"Hey!" Scourge shouted, banging the door. "Is that any way to treat a guest after they came all the way from Moebious just to see you?"

"If it's you, than 'yes'!" Sonic shouted back his back facing the door.

"Blue, if you don't open this door right now I'll force my way in!"

"Try it!"

The banging on the other side off the door stoped. Sonic hoped that that meant that Scourge had left. But of course that hope was unfounded.

"…Control."

Scourge appeared in a flash of green light in front of Sonic, startling and nearly blinding him. Scourge stared at Sonic with wide eyes. Sonic looked at him in confusion. Then he realised what Scourge had to be staring at. The other day Sonic had been rescuing some people from a burning building and had got badly burnt. He guessed Scourge was looking at the burns.

"What?" Sonic asked in irritation. "Never seen a barbequed hedgehog before?"

"How..." Scourge was still stunned at seeing the hedgehog so injured.

"Burning Building," Sonic answered simply.

"Don't they have firemen to deal with that?" Scourge asked, sweat dropping.

Sonic just shrugged and looked away. He was taken by surprise as Scourge wrapped his arms around him in a tender hug.

"Sc-Scourge?" Sonic stammered.

"Shut up, Blue." Scourge whispered. "Don't ruin the moment."

Sonic was quiet after that. He didn't understand. Why was Scourge, his enemy, giving him a hug. But, the weirdest thing was, he liked it. He felt warm and... safe. Like nothing could hurt him and the responsibilities of being a hero were far away. Sonic sighed, finally giving in to the odd feeling inside him. Resting his head on Scourge's chest he wrapped his arms around Scourge in a return hug.

Scourge smiled at this and removed an arm from around Sonic and brought a hand up under Sonic's chin, making Sonic look at him. Sonic's eyes were big and confused. Scourge slowly brought Sonic's face up, while he lowered his. Their mouth hovered a cm apart.

Sonic blushed so much his mussel became the same colour as Knuckles' fur. Then Scourge broke the space between them, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. To Sonic's amazement he enjoyed the kiss. He leaned into it and kissed Scourge back. Sonic shivered as Scourge's tongue traced over his lips demanding entrance. Slowly Sonic granted what Scourge wanted. Scourge's tongue maped out the new cavern making Sonic shiver and moan, as it found little sweet points, then coming down to urge the other's tongue into battle. The two appendages had a small non-violent battle for dominance, which Scourge inevitably won. The two hedgehogs broke away from their kiss for some much needed air.

"Sc-Scourge?" Sonic stammered between gasps. "Wh-Why did you...?"

"Why did I kiss you?" Scourge asked with a smirk. Sonic nodded, blushing, and Scourge's smirk widened. "Because, little Blue," he moved in close to Sonic's ear and breathed, "I love you."

That was the day that started everything. After their 'love confection', Sonic and Scourge would meet secretly everyday in Sonic's cabin. They knew that if anyone found out, the entire population of Mobious would freak. Especially Amy and Sally. Sonic even bought furniture for the inside.

One day, however, everything changed. Sonic had brought his keyboard, violin and guitar to the cabin to show Scourge, that was five months later.

"You play the violin too?" Sonic asked Scourge in amazement.

"Yep." Scourge said smugly. He was taken by surprise as Sonic thrust the violin at him.

"Play something." He demanded cheerily.

Scourge chuckled, "fine. But..." He took the violin, putting it in position. "... You have to sing along."

Sonic was aghast. "You don't what me to sing, I'm terrible."

Scourge merely smirked and began playing Live Life. One of Sonic's favourites. Sonic was taken by surprise. He began singing the lines, that her knew so well. What the two didn't know was that some of Sonic's friends were looking for him and the sound of the violin and singing was leading them right to the cabin.

As the song ended Sonic giggled, giddy from having so much fun. Scourge, however, wasn't finished. hooking his finger in the bandana Sonic had around his neck, pulling Sonic into a kiss. It was this exact moment that Sonic's friends entered the room. Sonic broke the kiss from surprise, while Scourge merely looked annoyed at being interrupted. Though it was already too late, Amy, Sally, Rotor, Tails and Bunnie had all seen their kiss.

Their reactions were as follow: Bunnie started roaring with laughter, clutching her stomach as it was already hurting. Amy looked like a volcano about to erupt. Sally was still in shock, staring straight ahead at nothing. Rotor had rased an eyebrow and said: "that was unexpected". And Tails was giving them the 'about time' look.

Eventually Sally got over her shock and screamed, "Sonic, you traitor! He's our enemy, what in the name of Chaos are you thinking?! What'll Sir Charles say?!..."

She continued to rant as Sonic stood where he was, staying quiet with his ears folded. Until Scourge spoke cutting Sally off mid sentence.

"Shut up you annoying chipmunk!" Scourge snapped. "You're just jealous I have him and you don't. And I got him without trickery."

Sally floundered like a fish out of water. Amy chuckled.

"You shouldn't be laughing Pinky," Scourge hissed. "You're even worse."

Bunnie had finally stopped laughing. "I think we should take these two home."

As Tails and Rotor were ushering Amy and Sally out, Bunnie turned back to the two hedgehogs and winked. "I suggest that you two get off Mobious and lay low for a while. Sally's most likely gonna post you two as 'public enemy number one' afta' this." Then with that she left too.

They took Bunnie's advice and left right away. The only things Sonic wanted to take were his violin, keyboard and guitar, anyway. They went to Mobrieous, nobody there cared, except Fiona, Scourge's ex. But seeing as how Scourge was king, who in their right mind was going to argue?

two years later Scourge had proposed. It had been quite grandiose. They had been holding a ball for celebration of their anniversary. It had been Scourge's idea. When the dinner had been finished he'd turned to Sonic with a smile. Then he'd done something that had shocked Sonic. He'd gotten down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. Sonic had gasped tears of joy stinging his eyes.

Scourge had said: "Sonic. I owe more to you than either of us will ever know. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I never want to let you go. Sonic, will you do me the honour of Marrying me?"

Sonic's answer had been a definite 'yes'. Five months later they were on their honeymoon. Where Scourge, had somehow gotten Sonic pregnant. Lord, were they surprised when, after weeks of morning sickness and negotiating form Scourge, they'd gone to the doctor's to find out what was wrong with him, to be told that Sonic was expecting twins.

Scourge had been quite happy with the news, boasting about it every chance he got. Nine months later Sonic gave birth to a baby boy with blue quills and ice blue eyes, and a baby girl with emerald green quills and eyes. Chaos Rotor Miles Hedgehog and Emerald Alisha Rose Hedgehog.

*Back to present day*

Emerald and Chaos were now six years old, and were going to meet their name sakes for the first time. Sonic wondered how the gang would react to the 'changes'. A week after the children were born Sonic asked the palace scientists to make a machine to make him a fully fledged girl. They found out that the reason he'd gotten pregnant was because he was a hermaphrodite. But now she's a full girl.

Sonic found Emerald in the rose garden and, picking her up, run back to the palace.

"Remember Emerald, you need to be on your best behaviour for your aunts and uncles." Sonic lectured as she entered the throne room.

"I wills." Emerald chimed.

I'll believe **that** when I see it," Sonic muttered.

When she looked a head she gasped. There, standing in front of her and Scourge's throne was Bunnie, Amy, Sally, Cream, Knuckled, Tails, Rotor and Antwan. They all turned to look at her while Scourge got up from his throne and walked to her with Chaos trotting along behind.

"Sonic?" Cream piped up.

"Hey guys."


End file.
